<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irrational by strawberry_eds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019337">Irrational</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_eds/pseuds/strawberry_eds'>strawberry_eds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I love them so much oh my god, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pretty much every Reddie fic ever written, Rated T for Trashmouth, Senior Year of High School, Swimming, The Quarry, They're primarily 17 in this, climbing through windows, high school losers club, the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_eds/pseuds/strawberry_eds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And he just couldn't help it, really. </p><p>The sunlight would illuminate all the deep, chestnut browns within the other boy's raven curls, he would throw his head back and his mega-watt smile would stretch wide, his shoulders would shake as he let out that laugh, and Eddie was fucking gone. </p><p>But Eddie couldn't tell him. </p><p>Richie was his best fucking friend, and if he screwed that up with this dumb infatuation, he would never forgive himself.</p><p>And so he did the hardest thing he's ever had to do: he waited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhhhh this is super short cause it's late and I don't have time to write more and I don't even know if I should keep going or not but I kind of want to so if anyone is interested just let me know and I'll whip up the rest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He realized after <em>IT</em>. </p><p>Eddie didn't know how, or why, but he knew he was in love with Richie Tozier. </p><p>It was a bit jarring at first, to say the least, because it had to be <em>Richie, </em>of all people. That stupid, idiotic, <em>obnoxious</em> Trashmouth. But as soon as he accepted it for what it was, it was simple, really. An unmistakable truth that had been buried within him for years, he supposed, just waiting to be uncovered and brought to light. His mother had always told him that boys who liked other boys were <em>dirty, immoral, wrong, </em>but when Eddie was with Richie, all those things seemed to fade into the background because he was <em>floating</em>. Eddie was floating, and for the first time in his life, he felt whole. Richie had that kind of affect on people. </p><p>And he just couldn't <em>help it</em>, really. </p><p>The sunlight would illuminate all the deep, chestnut browns within the other boy's raven curls, he would throw his head back and his mega-watt smile would stretch wide, his shoulders would shake as he let out that <em>laugh, </em>and Eddie was fucking <em>gone</em>. </p><p>But Eddie couldn't tell him. </p><p>Richie was his <em>best fucking friend, </em>and if he screwed that up with this dumb infatuation, he would never forgive himself.</p><p>And so he did the hardest thing he's ever had to do: he waited.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie couldn't handle what changed in Richie. </p><p>Or, moreover— what changed between him and Richie. </p><p>God, it was torture.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Still not sure why I'm even writing this besides the fact that I love them, but uh...yeah, here's another slightly longer chapter cause I don't have the mental capacity to write any more tonight. I apologize, I only pretend to know what I'm doing. Let me know if I should just give up on this now haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie and Richie had always been close, a sort of gravitational pull that drew them into orbit around each other. Except Eddie knew he was the one orbiting, and Richie was the sun at the very center of his universe. </p><p>An entire year had passed since<em> IT, </em>and the Losers spent most of it trying to maintain their friendship while attempting to erase all the memories of <em>that summer</em>. It wasn't as if it was difficult to find their old dynamic, it was that they were afraid to settle in too deeply to routine and be caught unguarded. Not everything changed within their group, but a lot of things did. It was hard not to notice the way Stan seemed to shrink in on himself whenever he was anywhere but the comfort of his own home or the Denbrough's. He looked so <em>small</em>, as if he hoped he would go unnoticed if <em>something</em> were to suddenly appear, hungry for blood. Ben stopped going to the library. Mike sneaked away from the farm as often as possible<span>— claiming he just needed some more quality time with his friends. Beverly's eyes would glaze over at times, and she would disappear deep into herself for a few moments before a gentle hand on her shoulder or whispers of, "It's okay, Bev, you're safe," would finally draw her out. And even Bill— brave, fearless Bill— would sometimes cling to Stan's sleeve desperately, aching for something to ground him, to assure him that they were all okay. </span></p><p>
  <span>But <em>Richie</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie couldn't handle what changed in Richie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, moreover— what changed between <em>him</em> <em>and Richie</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>God</em>, it was torture. Ever since they were kids, they'd been attached at the hip, personal space an unknown between them. That was how it'd always been, and it was a normalcy for their group. Richie and Eddie had a bond unlike any of the other Losers, and that was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, ever since<em> that summer</em>, it's as if Richie had dialed the <em>RichieandEddie </em>shtick to fucking <em>eleven</em>. Before, Richie would toss a casual arm over Eddie's shoulder as they walked to the quarry, or he would give him a noogie and mess up his perfectly combed hair, and they would share the hammock, which inevitably led to feet in each other's faces and hands resting on ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Richie would toss a not-so-casual arm over Eddie's shoulders while they were hip-to-hip on the couch, watching a movie at Bill's. The boy would angle himself toward Eddie so his small frame would fit more comfortably into the space between Richie's side and extended shoulder. The arm draped around the smaller boy would curl all the way around him, pressing him flush to Richie's side, and fingertips would ever so gently brush his arm and fiddle with the hem of his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie was on <em>fire</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would begin to burn up, the fire originating from all the different points of contact of warm skin on skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And though he knew it was a bad idea, and that this was <em>Richie</em>, for God's sake, he just couldn't help himself. </span>
  <span>So Eddie would snuggle just a little bit further into the comforting hold, press his cheek to Richie's shoulder, and let the fire consume him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he supposed it was just Richie's way of coping— seeking the warmth and comfort of another human being. Besides, it only made sense that Eddie would be chosen to fulfill that need, because they were best friends! Of course it would be Eddie. And that's all it was; Eddie was sure of it. But even still, it couldn't hurt to imagine that it was something more, that Richie genuinely wanted Eddie so close for reasons beyond comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got him through the next three years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three achingly long, <em>torturous</em> years of enduring this new Richie Tozier.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very sorry that I have not updated in a hot minute, school is hard:") I hope this chapter makes up for lost time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the third year, Eddie felt like he was going to explode. It probably didn't help that Richie was literally <em>everywhere</em>, all at once. Eddie could go on a spontaneous walk to the Barrens, and Richie would somehow <em>sense</em> that Eddie was there, and just show up. It had to be telepathy or some shit, Eddie swore. But it was beginning to become increasingly more difficult to hide his feelings when Richie was constantly around him, flooding his senses, causing the world around him to fade to the background when those chocolate brown eyes would meet his and<span>—</span></p><p>
  <span><em>Fuck</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn't get worse than this, could it? Eventually his feelings would fade, and he wouldn't have to tiptoe around the other boy anymore. </span>
</p><p>It was an overcast Sunday morning that proved him utterly and completely wrong.</p><p>The day previous, Eddie had been out with Bill, Mike, and Bev<span>—</span> house hopping from Mike's farm to the Denbrough's before they decided to catch a late afternoon movie at the Aladdin. As a result, the boy came home with minimal energy, but was otherwise content to have spent time with his friends. Predictably, Sonia Kaspbrak had immediately picked up on his drowsy temperament and fussed over him, sending him to bed early. Eddie couldn't really argue though, because it's not like he wanted to spend the rest of the evening listening to her prattle on about her shows or gossip about the neighbors. He had fallen asleep to the sound of the downstairs television drifting through the floorboards and the gentle <em>pitter</em> <em>patter</em> of rain on his window. </p><p>The manner in which he awoke, however, was much less pleasant. </p><p>
  <em>Clunk. </em>
</p><p>Eddie's eyes fluttered open that grey Sunday morning, prompted by a foreign sound emanating from his bedroom window. Soon there were the telltale signs of a certain boy climbing the drainpipe underneath his window, and lovely strings of curses that followed a clamorous <em>thud</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Shit, fucking fuck<span>—</span></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie stifled a giggle despite himself and his great displeasure at being rudely awoken at...<em>what time was it, anyway? </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Richie finally was able to hoist himself over the ledge of the roof and knock rhythmically on the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Eds, you awake? Open up, sleeping beauty, rise and shine!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie glanced at the clock on his bedside table before he replied, realizing it was still dark outside. The hour hand lay disbelievingly over the number five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing outside my window at five in the <em>fucking</em> morning, dickwad? And don't call me Eds," he replied angrily, managing to convey his disapproval even in his semi-unconscious state. Eddie only opened the window a crack so the other boy could hear him; he wasn't quite ready to let him in just yet. Eddie rubbed at his eyes with his fists deliriously, willing away the drowsiness as much as he willed away the mop of curls currently poking up from underneath his windowsill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, someone's a grouch in the morning," Richie teased, earning a glare from Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, you aren't happy to see me? Your mom felt a little differently when I stopped by her bedroom before I came here," Richie smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Eddie closed the window again at that. Richie feigned hurt and gasped dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spaghetti Man, don't be like that! I promise I'll be good if only you'd let me in," he pleaded, batting his eyelashes. Eddie's heart fluttered, and he internally scolded himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all, <em>never</em> call me that again. And second of all, lower your voice, you're gonna wake up my mom, asshole! I'll only let you in if you shut the fuck up," Eddie whispered harshly through the re-opened crack. Richie made a show of pretending to zip his mouth shut, and then he crossed his heart as if to swear that he'd be quiet. Eddie finally conceded and opened the window the rest of the way, and Richie with his gangly limbs shoved his way through and nearly spilled out the other side onto Eddie's bedroom floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, be careful," Eddie warned, rolling his eyes at his best friend's incoordination. Richie revealed his menacing, toothy smile and righted his glasses that had become crooked in his near fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do, Dr. K," he winked. Eddie quickly turned away towards his bed to hide the burning red of his cheeks. Richie followed him and sat on the end of the bed, across from Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why are you here, anyway?" the smaller boy grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you might be up for a little adventure, this fine Sunday morning, see! I want to travel the world! See the sights! Whatd'ya say, huh?" he used his 1950's Voice, but it wasn't very effective as an attempted whisper. Not that it would be effective in any way otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear if you try to make me do something illegal again—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no! It's not that kind of operation we're running, here. Just trust me, okay? Put on your swimsuit and meet me outside in five minutes," Richie stood up and began to unlock the window when Eddie began to protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My swimsuit? I don't want to go swimming in the dark, fuckface! Or even before the hour of 8 o'clock! It is way to early for this, I swear to God I'm gonna—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez Louise, Eds! Don't get your panties in a bunch like I had your mom's earlier! I promise it's gonna be fine, okay? Just get changed." And with that, he climbed— fortunately much more gracefully— back out the window, before Eddie could get another word in edgewise. He took a deep breath in attempt to slow his heart that was currently slamming against his ribcage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit," he whispered to himself, "I'm screwed, aren't I?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think in the comments! You all encourage me to keep writing! I hope you all are having a wonderful day:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I have returned! I apologize if my updates are somewhat sporadic, but I'm really trying to get these chapters to you guys as soon as I can! Thank you so much if you've been following this story so far, I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie changed, admittedly quite reluctantly, into his baby blue swim trunks, along with his grey swim shirt. He then quickly packed a change of clothes just in case, along with his fanny pack full of medical supplies and plenty of sunblock. He might not even need the latter since it was still dark out, <em>(f</em><em>uck you, Richie)</em> but you never know. He debated writing a quick note to his mother on the off chance that she would discover him gone, but he knew she wouldn't disturb him knowing he was tired the night before. Besides, she rarely forced him to go to church now, anyway; he was older and more inclined to argue with her about it. The boy had gained a lot more courage to stand up to her over the years, and he honestly didn't even give a fuck if she found out that he was sneaking out with Richie. She had done enough to control his life already; he deserved a chance to escape her tight grasp every now and then. So Eddie slipped on his sandals, fixed his sleep-fuzzy hair in the bathroom mirror, and crept out of his bedroom window to greet an ecstatic Richie at the bottom. </p><p>"All set, Eds?" Richie beamed.</p><p>"Sure, whatever. Let's just get this over with," Eddie grumbled, avoiding eye contact because that stupid grin gave him a fluttery feeling in his chest that he hoped would go away if he stopped looking at it.</p><p>Richie had gotten his driver's license right when he turned 16, and saved up every penny he earned from mowing lawns and weeding gardens in order to buy his first truck. Eddie despised it. It smelled like dirty socks, made a very loud clanking noise when they drove, and shook unnervingly every time Richie would accelerate. It was old and rusty, but Richie adored it despite Eddie's distaste. Now, the two boys walked down Eddie's street to where Richie had parked, and Eddie could already smell its musty odor just from memory. Richie unlocked it, and the hypochondriac braced himself for the foul smell that would inevitably wash over him as he opened the door. Instead, he was met with the pleasant fragrance of...</p><p>"Is that <em>strawberry?"</em></p><p>Richie smiled knowingly. "Yep," he replied, popping the "p." </p><p>"Did you...oh my god, did you actually <em>clean</em> in here? And is that an air freshener?"</p><p>"It is, and I sure did! Only the best for you, your highness," the taller boy smirked. Eddie smacked him on the shoulder. It only served to make Richie laugh more.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you cleaned up. It'll make driving in this piece of trash with you all the more bearable." Richie gasped dramatically. </p><p>"<em>Trash?</em>  Not good ol' Betsy! She's not much to look at, sure, but she runs, and most importantly, she's mine," he patted the dashboard lovingly, and Eddie rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Whatever you say, idiot." </p><p>Richie put in one of his mix tapes, and suddenly Michael Jackson's <em>Billie Jean</em> flooded the speakers. </p><p>"It's too early for this, Rich," Eddie groaned. </p><p>"Oh come on, live a little! It'll wake you up, you just gotta get into it," the boy responded before shouting the lyrics obnoxiously. </p><p>
  <em>She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene—</em>
</p><p>He banged his hands against the steering wheel and flashed Eddie a bright smile that said, "<em>Have fun with me</em>." Eddie <em>really</em> wanted to kiss him then, but he shoved the feeling down and resisted the urge. </p><p>"You're so obnoxious." Richie only sang louder, beginning the second verse. </p><p>
  <em>She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene—</em>
</p><p>"And fucking <em>loud</em>, can you be any quieter? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood, dickwad!"</p><p>"Sorry Eds, it's just not in my nature to be quiet."</p><p>"I can tell, asshole. And stop calling me that," Eddie complained. </p><p>"Aww, you love it. Now sing with me!" </p><p>"Absolutely not. I would rather jump out the window." </p><p>Just then, Richie pulled up to a stop sign and put the truck in park. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Eddie demanded. Richie was reaching for both his hands now, and Eddie felt like his heart was going to rip straight through his chest. He held his breath, waiting to see what Richie would do next. His big hands slid over Eddie's small ones, sliding further down to his wrists and leaving his skin burning in the wake of the simple touch. Richie's fingers finally settled around his wrists and lifted his arms up, and that was when Eddie finally snapped out of it and realized what Richie was trying to do. </p><p>"Uh, <em>no</em>, you are not going to try to make me dance by stupidly waving my arms around," Eddie squirmed out of Richie's grasp. </p><p>"Fine, but I think Michael Jackson is really disappointed in you right now," Richie said solemnly, shaking his head in disappointment, but there was a secret sort of twinkle in his eye. </p><p>"It's a burden I will have to bear forever. Now can you just drive, for God's sake?"</p><p>Richie chuckled, "Will do." </p><p>***</p><p>By the time they arrived at the quarry, the sky was beginning to grey. Richie parked close enough to the cliff that they wouldn't have to walk very far to get there, and he killed the engine. Eddie watched as he reached behind his seat to retrieve something that made a crinkling sound. </p><p>"I have something for you," he announced, presenting a package of Eddie's favorite gummy bears. Eddie felt warm all over and couldn't resist a genuine smile. </p><p>"Thanks Rich, but why did you get them? What's this all about?" Richie scratched the back of his head sheepishly. </p><p>"I dunno, I guess I just thought it might be fun to watch the sunrise, but I didn't want to do it alone. I figured gummy bears might help, since you aren't big on mornings, and also I just wanted to. Get them for you, I mean," he stumbled over his words a little bit. Eddie was on cloud nine. </p><p>"Well, the gummy bears don't completely cover it, but I suppose they'll have to suffice," Eddie teased, hoping he successfully concealed the thrill he was feeling. Richie smiled softly at him, and for once Eddie let himself stare back for a moment. His eyes looked darker in the shadowy light. Maybe Eddie was just imagining it, but they also looked...fond. Affectionate. Suddenly the space between them became electrified, and Eddie <em>wanted</em>. He wanted so much to reach out and tangle his fingers in those thick, dark curls and—</p><p>"Are we going to get out now?" Eddie inquired, but Richie didn't move a muscle, still staring intently at Eddie. </p><p>"Hello, Richie?" The boy suddenly snapped out of whatever reverie he was in, shaking his head a little. </p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, let's get out." That was...<em>strange</em>, Eddie thought, but didn't think much past that. </p><p>
  <em>Get yourself together Eddie, for fuck's sake! Stop thinking about kissing him every five seconds! </em>
</p><p>They walked side-by-side to the edge of the cliff, gummy bears in Eddie's hand. The pair sat with their feet dangling over the edge, the horizon in full view from this point. It was perfect to watch the grey light turn yellow. </p><p>"So why did we wear our swimsuits if we're just watching the sunrise?" Eddie piped up, while attempting to tear open his candy's packaging. </p><p>"I felt like swimming, too, and it's always better to be safe than sorry when coming to the quarry. You never know when you might have the urge to spontaneously jump off a cliff." Eddie laughed a little in agreeance. </p><p>"I guess you're right. I don't really mind swimming, just not while it's still dark."</p><p>"Well you won't have to worry about that, Eds. Look," Richie pointed to the sky where the clouds began to break— the rising sun peaking through in golden increments. It's ambiance bathed the two in a pleasant warmth and highlighted all of Richie's freckles that were sprinkled down his arms and across his nose. Eddie quickly looked away before he became distracted. </p><p>"It's nice," Eddie noted softly. </p><p>"Yeah. It is pretty nice," Richie agreed. The clouds swirled with deep oranges and pale pinks, and the crickets praised its artistry with their summer song. A comfortable silence passed between them, and Eddie swung his dangling ankles back and forth in time with the crickets. Occasionally Richie's leg would veer over and brush against Eddie's, but the latter took it to be accidental. The moment felt like bliss. It was sacred, so indescribably <em>them</em>. </p><p>"You can have some gummy bears, you know. You bought them," Eddie offered. </p><p>"But they're yours, I bought them for you. Thanks anyway, Spaghetti Man." Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname.</p><p>"You can at least have a couple. Here," he reached into the bag and held his hand out to empty his handful of gummy bears into Richie's upturned palm. His fingertips brushed against the outstretched hand ever so softly, and Eddie could've sworn he heard a sharp intake of breath, but it didn't come from himself. Eddie's gaze lifted to meet Richie's, and <em>oh</em>. Richie was already looking at him, and they were so much <em>closer</em> than he remembered them being before, but Eddie wanted to close the final gap between them more than anything. </p><p>"Thanks," Richie whispered, eyes flickering from Eddie's own down to his lips for just a brief second, and Eddie was intoxicated, so <em>dizzy </em>with the closeness of this boy that he began to sway, and— </p><p>"<em>Eddie!" </em>Richie shouted in terror, as he watched Eddie tip off the cliff's edge and plunge into the murky water below. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think in the comments! Please leave kudos as well if you would like, I need validation :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh God I'm so sorry oafdhoaihfaijkf I have been inactive for a very long time but I'm back! My excuse is the usual: school has been very draining and I should be studying for midterms right now but instead, Reddie! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a split second, Eddie felt his body suspended in midair, and it was as if time had stopped as he descended into the murky water below. Soon he was enveloped by it, and his skin tingled with the sting of the rough impact.</p><p>But it also tingled with the memory of Richie's heavy gaze.</p><p>Eddie soon floated to the surface and began to swim to shore just as something else crashed into the water behind him, causing him to startle and whip around to face the sound. A hand settled on his hip and another on his cheek before he could even address the fact that Richie had scared the shit out of him.</p><p>"Jesus Eds, are you okay? Fuck, I thought you were—" he paused to look down as he bit his lip, then seemed to reconsider his words. "Give a fella some warning next time before you go cliff diving, Spaghetti Man! Good to know you have a reckless side, though, I've been dying to see it," he winked in a very dorky, exaggerated manner, but the gentle sweeping of his thumb underneath Eddie's eye made his crude implications much softer. </p><p>"You're disgusting. I fell on <em>accident</em>. I didn't mean to. I mean, I- I didn't want to fall just then. Um, so- yeah. Anyway, I'm fine, that's what matters." <em>Shit. Nice going, idiot. </em></p><p>Eddie blew out a shaky breath, his heart pounding in his chest. Richie's hand radiated warmth against his hipbone, and his thumb continued to make a pathway across his freckled cheek. He couldn't help but lean into the touch. </p><p>"I didn't want you to fall just then, either," Richie whispered, and Eddie new what he was really talking about, but he'd spent so long hoping for it that it couldn't possibly be true. So instead of leaning in and kissing that stupid, perfect mouth like he'd always dreamed of doing, he said, "I appreciate it," and plunged underwater. When he resurfaced, Richie looked far away, and he felt a twinge of guilt at the sight. He shoved it down, however, because he was probably just thinking, and it couldn't be about Eddie, either. Because they were best friends, right? And because of this irrefutable fact, Eddie splashed Richie with water, and the spray drenched his face while effectively pulling him out of his trance. </p><p>"I think you missed a spot," Richie smirked, "Here, let me get it for you," and dunked himself underwater, dragging Eddie down with him.</p><p>Just like that, they were the same old Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak again, and nothing more. The pair took turns dunking and splashing each other until Eddie insisted they had both swallowed at <em>least</em> a pint of quarry water. Every accidental brush of arms, legs, and fingers set Eddie aflame, but he tried his best to ignore the embers in the pit of his stomach. Richie looked— to say the least— <em>breathtaking</em>. His curls looked darker when wet, and they hung loosely over his eyes, the water reflecting the golden morning sun. The light brought out all the subtle freckles that sprinkled his nose, along with the dusty pink color that bloomed over his cheekbones. His long eyelashes stuck together with the water, and when he angled his head down, Eddie could see the way they fanned outwards. He kept smiling whenever Eddie would say or do something that amused him, but it never reached his eyes. Eddie didn't he liked seeing them that way. </p><p>When the boys got tired of splashing each other, they split up to see who could find the coolest shit at the bottom of the quarry. So they dove under, feeling around in the mushy sand. </p><p>"Hey Eds, look at this!" Richie flailed something in his closed palm above his head. </p><p>"What is it?" he asked, swimming over. Richie opened his hand to reveal an old coke bottle cap. </p><p>"That's just a bottle cap, Rich. I thought we were looking for something cool," Eddie pointed out, giving him a look. </p><p>"Not cool? You're lame, a bottle cap is totally cool. So I win, then?" </p><p>"Nice try. No, you don't win, dumbass. Keep looking for something <em>actually</em> interesting," the shorter boy rolled his eyes, turning to go back to his previous spot. But before he could, Richie's hands settled quickly on Eddie's sides, and his fingers dug into them. </p><p>"Take it back! Bottle caps are cool and I win! Say it!" Richie tickled him relentlessly, and Eddie howled with laughter, trying his best to squirm out of Richie's grasp. </p><p>"Richie, stop it! You did not win, I'm gonna- <em>shit</em>, I'm gonna kill you, <em>ah</em>- stop tickling me!" he continued to shake and laugh, grabbing Richie by the wrists and detaching his hands from his ribs. But he was surprisingly quick, his arms circling Eddie's waist entirely and picking him up off his feet that were planted on the quarry floor and swinging him around through the water as they both laughed breathlessly. When Richie finally put him down, Eddie slid down the taller boy's torso, their faces an inch apart. They shared the same air, and the minute space that existed between them was electrified. Richie subconsciously licked his lips, and Eddie accidentally followed the motion with his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>His hands were still on Richie's shoulders from when he'd picked him up, and Richie's were still on his hips. Eddie felt the other boy draw very slow, light circles there with just his thumbs, and that set Eddie off even more. He was burning up from head to toe now, his entire body aching for the boy opposite him. He looked back up into Richie's golden brown eyes, hoping to find some sort of clarity there. What he found nearly knocked him back into the water with the force of its weight: it was want. Eddie found <em>want</em> consuming Richie's eyes. It was there, it was real, and Eddie couldn't get enough of it. </p><p>"Eds, tell me you want this too," Richie whispered gently, and they were so painstakingly close now, Eddie could practically feel the words spoken directly against his lips. His stomach swooped, his mind still whirring with disbelief. But in response, he moved his hands up Richie's shoulders and slung them around his neck, and whispered back, "Kiss me." </p><p>They were both so, so desperate to close the final gap, to finally taste the other, but a few seconds passed in which they savored the moment, knowing what was about to happen, and the raw desire that coursed through the pair thrummed in the air all around them. Then, Richie growled out a <em>finally</em>, and his mouth crashed into Eddie's.</p><p>The embers in the pit of Eddie's stomach now blazed like a wildfire, and he was consumed by the flames. Their lips moved together, breaking apart and reconnecting over and over again, each time lingering just a bit longer, the kiss growing deeper. Richie's hands moved up and down Eddie's waist, pulling him even closer until there wasn't a millimeter of space between them. Eddie sank his fingers into those thick curls, the way he's always wanted to, tugging them to make Richie tilt his head further to the side as invitation for him to deepen the kiss even further. Richie's tongue swept along Eddie's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to grant him access. They both groaned at the first touch of their tongues, and Eddie thought he might melt straight through Richie's arms if he weren't holding him so tightly. Richie licked into his mouth, swiping along the backs of his teeth and the roof of his mouth, and Eddie tightened his grip on the head of curls and tugged even harder, drawing a guttural growl from Richie that went straight between Eddie's legs. </p><p><em>Touch me, Richie</em>, Eddie thought, <em>please touch me</em>.  </p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, the boy sneaked his hands underneath Eddie's swim shirt, leaving a trail of fire wherever they dragged across his skin. Then, Richie tore away from Eddie's mouth with a wet <em>pop</em>, and immediately attached to the smaller boy's neck. </p><p>"Ah- <em>Richie</em>," Eddie gasped, letting a high-pitched whine escape. Richie merely hummed in approval as he kissed and sucked at Eddie's pulse point. </p><p>Just then, it began to pour sheets of rain. </p><p>Richie detached himself from Eddie's neck and looked up at the grey clouds above them. </p><p>"I didn't even notice it beginning to get dark," Eddie remarked. </p><p>"Me neither," Richie smiled, and he was the happiest Eddie thought he'd ever seen him. And Eddie loved him more in that moment than he ever had before, and he knew it must have been clear on his face, because then Richie was asking, "What is it?" And Eddie couldn't help it. </p><p>"I'm in love with you." <em>Well</em>, <em>f</em><em>uck</em>. </p><p>Richie looked stunned. "Look, I don't know what this means to you, but it means everything to me. I feel like this is too good to be true, and you kissed me just to spare my feelings. If you don't feel the same, it's okay, I just <em>mmph</em>—" Richie cut him off with the press of his mouth to Eddie's. The rain poured between them, making their mouths wet and the kiss slick, and <em>God, did it feel good</em>, Eddie thought. </p><p>"I love you too," Richie confessed, as soon as they broke apart, panting into each other's mouths. "I have for years, and I want you to know this means everything to me too. <em>You</em> mean everything to me, and I've wanted you for so long I can't even remember a time when I haven't loved you." </p><p>Eddie felt like crying with happiness. He smiled a watery smile, and suddenly he began to laugh. </p><p>"Eddie? Are you okay?" Richie asked, looking concerned. Eddie just continued to giggle, but he eventually managed, "We're idiots. How did we ever make it here? I wouldn't put it past us to have just gone in circles around each other till we died." Richie joined in on the laughter, then. </p><p>"But we finally made it, Eds," Richie beamed, taking Eddie's hands in his, and kissing his knuckles sweetly. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess we did." And Eddie had never felt fuller. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY FINALLY MADE IT!!! I really hope you enjoyed! I think I'm gonna write one more chapter, probably an epilogue sort of thing, but I'm not sure on the details yet. Let me know what you thought in the comments, and if you enjoyed, remember to leave kudos if you could! Positive reinforcement encourages me to keep writing lafjalkfjalkfjda</p><p>Have a lovely day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>